Super Mario Land
Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console |genre = Platform |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: K-A |platform = Game Boy |manual = |media = 512-kilobit cartridge |requirements = |input = |pregame = |nxtgame = Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins }} Super Mario Land is a platforming game developed by Nintendo, and released in 1989 for the Game Boy. It is Mario's first appearance in a handheld game. This game wasn't created by Shigeru Miyamoto - the creator of the ''Mario'' series - himself; it was developed by his mentor. The game is also available for the Virtual Console of the Nintendo 3DS, for US $4.99. Plot In the distant land of Sarasaland, an alien named Tatanga kidnapped Princess Daisy. Mario travels to the four different kingdoms, Birabuto, Muda, Easton, and Chai, to rescue her. Mario finally rescues Daisy after defeating Tatanga. Daisy thanked Mario for saving her. They walk together and ride on the Sky Pop. Gameplay As a side-scrolling platform game and the first in the Super Mario Land series, Super Mario Land is similar in gameplay to its forebears: as Mario, the player advances to the end of the level by moving to the right and jumping across platforms to avoid enemies and pitfalls. In Super Mario Land, Mario travels to Sarasaland to save Princess Daisy from Tatanga, an evil spaceman. Two of the game's twelve levels are "forced-scrolling" Gradius-style shooters where Mario helms a submarine or airplane and fires projectiles towards oncoming enemies and bosses. Levels end with a platforming challenge to reach an alternative exit located above the regular exit. The former leads to a bonus minigame that awards extra lives or a fire flower power-up. Unlike other Mario games, which take place in the Mushroom Kingdom, Super Mario Land is set in Sarasaland and drawn in line art. Mario pursues Princess Daisy, in her debut, rather than the series standard damsel in distress, Princess Peach. When jumped on Koopa shells explode rather than slide, Mario throws bouncing balls rather than fireballs, 1-Up Mushroom power-ups are depicted as hearts, and the level-end flagpoles are replaced with a platforming challenge. Compared to Super Mario Bros., which contains 32 levels subdivided into 8 "worlds" with 4 levels each, Super Mario Land is smaller, with 12 levels subdivided into 4 "worlds" with 3 levels each, and the boss at the end of each "world" is different every time. Some elements recur from previous Mario games, such as blocks suspended in midair, pipes that lead to other areas, and Goomba enemies. After the player has completed the game, they may play through again on a harder mode, in which the levels are the same apart from enemies being more numerous. If the player completes the harder mode, the game allows the player to start another play on any level in the game. Trivia *Super Mario Land does not feature the Toad rescue from Super Mario Bros. but instead has Princess Daisy and text saying, "Thank You Mario. Oh! Daisy!" with Daisy changing to a monster. it:Super Mario Land es:Super Mario Land nl:Super Mario Land pt-br:Super Mario Land ja:マリオランド da:Super Mario Land fr:Super Mario Land fi:Super Mario Land no:Super Mario Land de:Super Mario Land Category:Super Mario series Category:Games released for the Game Boy Category:1980's games Category:Super Mario Land